Mr. Vain
by The Last Giraffe
Summary: T/P. Song Fic. Trunks and Pan meet by chance in a club. An unexpected turn of events follows ...


  
Authors Note: Trunks and Pan may seem a wee bit out of character, but they're meant to be that way. For full effect,   
download the song "Mr. Vain" by Culture Beat. ( Words between the *'s are someone's thoughts.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Nor do I own the song "Mr. Vain" sung by Culture Beat.   
  
  
**********  
Mr. Vain  
**********  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Call him Mr. Raider, call him Mr. Wrong, call him Mr. Vain.  
Call him Mr. Raider, call him Mr. Wrong, call him insane.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The club bounced with the heavy beat of the song. It was packed to the brim, barely enough room for everyone to dance.   
Yet somehow, they managed. The girl picked up the pace, dancing erotically with her anonymous partner, her wild black hair   
whipping around her bronzed face.   
  
When the song finally ended, she left him with and peck on the cheek and made her way over to the bar.   
  
"What'll ya have?" The current bartender asked her.   
  
"Screwdriver." She yelled the drinks' name back to him, the loud music almost drowning out her voice.   
  
"It's on me." Another voice joined in.   
  
The girl turned to look at who was offering to buy her drink. She gasped as the man winked at her, shamelessly flirting.   
  
"Trunks!?" She said, shocked.   
  
The lavender-haired man stood next to her for a second, cocking his head to one side with confusion.  
He looked at her for a minute, then it hit him.   
  
"Pan!?"   
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
He'd say:" I know what I want and I want it now.  
I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. Vain.  
I know what I want and I want it now.  
I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. Vain."  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
He held her in a hug, a bit too cuddly for her comfort.   
Yet, she smiled anyway over his shoulder, happy to see her old companion again.   
  
"I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed.   
  
"I haven't seen you in years! You look so different…" He said.   
  
"That would explain why you were hitting on me." She slyly shot back.   
To this remark, she simply got a smirk from him as he changed the subject.   
  
"So, Pan, why haven't you come to visit us. You know you're always welcome at Capsule Corp.?"   
  
"I know. But my life's been so busy lately. Going to college, graduating, trying to make a decent living.  
It's like it won't allow me time for friends anymore."  
  
"Does your life allow you time for love?" He asked daringly.   
  
A bit shocked by his question, she recovered quickly and smiled.   
  
*Who does he think I am? Another one of those bimbos he used to date.*  
  
"Hmm. Once in awhile I get a good fuck." She smirked at his reaction to her choice of words.   
  
He moved in a little bit closer, as to whisper something in her ear.  
  
"Why don't we leave this joint and find somewhere more private to 'talk.'" He asked.   
  
*Right. To talk.* Pan mused to herself. *He barely sees me for more then 20 minutes and he wants to go somewhere else and 'talk'. *   
  
She looked him over again, she hadn't seen him for so long. Old feelings were beinging to stir again within her.   
Attraction and curiosity were slowly taking over the part of her brain that contained all sensible reason.  
  
"Sure. Let's go." With that, he grabbed her hand and led her out of the club.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Call me Raider, call me Wrong, call me insane, call me Mr. Vain…  
Call me what ya like as long as you call me… time and again.  
Feel the presence of the aura of the man none to compare,  
Loveless, dying for a chance just to touch a hand or a moment to share.  
Can't deny the urge that makes them want to lose themselves to the debonair one.  
Hold me back the simple fact is that I'm all that and I'm always near.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
They started down the sidewalk, his arm around her shoulder as they walked through the cool night air.   
  
"You've changed, Son." He said, not looking at her.   
  
"You haven't." She said, laughing lightly.   
  
Stopping, he turned to her, a slight smile playing on his lips.   
  
"Whatever do you mean by that?"   
  
"You're still you're same egotistical self, Trunks. We barely get reacquainted for more then 20 minutes and you're practically all   
over me." She smiled at his fake astonishment.   
  
"Who, me?" He said. Pointing to himself, a look of confusion on his face. "No way, Son, you're delusional."  
He could barely hold back a smile.   
  
"You're still an awful liar, too." She giggled.   
  
"Well," He started. "I can't help it if I'm attracted to you." She blushed.   
  
"It's not like you could resist ME anyway." He said laughing heartily.   
  
"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes. Inwardly, she wondered how true his words might be.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
One sexy, can't perplex me, now you know who's raw as if you didn't know before.  
I know what I want and I want it now, I want you and then I want a little more.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
After a while of walking, and flirting, they came upon Capsule Corp.   
  
"Wow. I haven't seen this place in years. Looks the same…"   
She mused, staring up at the large domed buildings of the Corporation.   
  
"Yea." He fiddled with the key in the door and led her in, punching in the code for the alarm system.   
  
"Don't get any ideas." She frowned, sitting on the plush sofa in their giant living room  
  
"What? It's not like anyone's home. Parents are away for the weekend, Bra's staying at a friends.   
We've got the place to our selves." He smiled, sitting down awfully close to her, and snaking an arm around her shoulders.   
  
"Subtlety is definitely not one of you're strong points, is it?" She inquired, giving him a dirty look.  
  
He smiled, changing the subject. "So, tell me all about what's been going on in the complicated and busy life of Son Pan."   
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Call him Mr. Raider, call him Mr. Wrong, call him Mr. Vain.  
Call him Mr. Raider, call him Mr. Wrong, call him insane.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
They talked for awhile, and it was obvious to Pan that Trunks wanted to do a lot more then just that.   
While she was talking to him, his crystal blue eyes kept straying from her face to her body.   
No wonder, with the slinky outfit she was wearing tonight.   
Yet, he was always a fast mover, and she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to play along just yet.   
  
"You know Pan." He said suddenly changing the subject. "I always had a thing for you."  
  
She was taken aback. "What-what do you mean a "thing"?" She turned, looking at him.   
  
There was something in his eyes, something she couldn't quite place.   
  
He leaned in closer, his breath tickling her lips. Then, he did the most unexpected thing.   
  
"Wanna go for a dip?" He asked changing the subject. Something he'd done a good many times that night.   
  
"What!?" She asked. She wasn't expecting him to do that.   
  
"C'mon, we have a giant pool. It'll be fun." He winked at her. A wink she remembered from the beginning of their evening.   
  
"I don't have a suit." She shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"We have extras in the pool house. C'mon." He pulled her off the couch and dragged her to the pool house in the back yard.   
  
He took her to where she would get changed, and then showed her the selection of swim suits (all skimpy, of course.)  
  
It took her several minutes to decide which one to where. She finally chose the black triangle suit.   
  
She slowly got dressed, removed her jewelry, grabbed a towel, and headed out towards the pool. Trunks sat on the edge   
clad in purple boxer bottoms. The sight of his near naked body made her go dry in the mouth.   
  
*He knows he looks good. He's so sure of himself. I swear, sometimes you wonder whether it's Vegeta or Trunks. *   
She thought as she made her way over to him.   
  
Placing her towel on a lawn chair, she took a spot next to Trunks on the side of the pool.   
  
He glanced over at her bathing suit. "Nice choice." He murmured.   
  
She blushed again. "Thanks." Silence ensued.   
  
"This is so weird." It was broken.  
  
"What is?" Trunks inquired.  
  
"I never planned on seeing you at that club, let alone going home with you tonight. The events are just so unexpected.   
I guess it shows you anything can happen." She thought out loud.   
  
And with that, he kissed her. One arm circled around her trim waist as he assaulted her lips. She couldn't believe this was   
actually happening. Was she really allowing him to do this? Was it right?   
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
He'd say: " I know what I want and I want it now.  
I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. Vain.  
I know what I want and I want it now.  
I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. Vain."  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Breaking the kiss, her dazed look turned into a frown.   
  
"So, you think you can just play me like one of you're other sluts?"   
  
She snapped back at him, not really believing the words that were coming out of her own mouth.   
  
"No, Pan…of course not-" He was cut short.   
  
"Yea? Really. Well I've got news for you, I'm not influenced by you're looks or you're charms like so many other women may be. I-"  
She was stopped dead on with another kiss. Sinking into it for a moment, then resurfacing, she came back to her senses.   
  
Pushing him away, she yelled at him again. "Are my words not getting through that think head of yours?" She inquired.   
  
"Oh, please, Pan. You know you want it just as much as I do." He said huskily, sending a slight shiver up her spine.   
  
"We'll see about that." She smirked, taking his challenge. "But right now, I think you should take a cold dip in the pool."   
She giggled gesturing to his growing hard-on.   
  
"I think you're right." He said, a kinky smile on his face. "After you?"   
He pushed her in, jumping after her into the freezing pool water.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Girls are all over the world they hope and pray and die for men  
Like me 'cause I'm the one … get a look, all male epitome.  
Style has never seen that makes you want to grab and hold  
And squeeze real tight. Who's gonna be the one to save  
You from yourself when you wanna take a bite?  
"Please, oh baby, please!" You beg, you want to say  
You got to get some. Caught up in the charm that I laid on thick...  
And now there's nowhere to run on the hook of my line.  
Yeah I keep many females longing for a chance to win my heart  
With s-e-x and plenty.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Hmm, you know I can be just as seductive as you sometimes." Pan said to Trunks, who was currently floating on a pool raft.   
  
"Really?" He said, amused, raising his head a little. "I'd like to see that."  
  
With that, Pan smiled sexily. Pulling him and his raft closer to her, she slowly levitated on top of him, so she was currently staddling  
his waist.   
  
"Nice try, but hardly seductive." He said, mock yawning.   
  
"Well, then. How about this?" She said, reaching up behind her head and untying the small strings that held her thin bathing suit  
top to her figure. It fell from her body. Trunks almost had a heart attack, right then and there. He tried to keep his cool.   
  
"No effect on me, whatsoever." He whispered, staring at her chest.   
*God, when did Pan get breasts?!*   
  
"Really? Because you're lower body is telling me something different." He blushed a deep red and she laughed, tying her bathing  
suit back up and diving back into the water.   
  
"Gee, Trunks. Can't handle it when the tables are turned, can you?"   
  
  
She slowly got out of the pool, swaying her hips as she did so, grabbed her towel and announced to him that she was going to  
the pool room to dry off and change.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Call him Mr. Raider, call him Mr. Wrong, call him Mr. Vain.  
Call him Mr. Raider, call him Mr. Wrong, call him insane.  
  
He'd say: " I know what I want and I want it now.  
I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. Vain.  
I know what I want and I want it now.  
I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. Vain."  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
In the changing room, she stripped off her suit and wrapped a towel around herself. Laughing, she inwardly applauded herself   
for getting the better of him.   
  
Just then the door to the changing room was thrust open. Standing there a very wet, incredibly handsome, almost-naked Trunks  
stood … with lust in his eyes.   
  
Stepping closer, he put one hand on the side of her face, pinning her between the wall and his wet body.   
  
He leaned down close to her ear. "I want you, now…" He whispered, his voice deep and dripping with hunger.   
  
"Trunks, I was just teasing." Somehow, she mustered up her voice and the courage to speak.   
  
"Really? Well, I wasn't. And I want you now," He repeated. "Don't pretend like you don't want me. I can see it in your eyes."   
  
He words spoke truth, but she felt the need to play hard to get.   
  
"And just what makes you think I'm going to let you have your wicked way with me?" She smiled, somewhat evilly.   
  
"Like you could resist if you wanted to." And with that, he planted another kiss on her lips, picked her up, and proceeded to  
carry her to his room.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Call him Mr. Raider, call him Mr. Wrong, call him Mr. Vain.  
Call him Mr. Raider, call him Mr. Wrong, call him insane.  
  
He'd say: " I know what I want and I want it now.  
I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. Vain.  
I know what I want and I want it now.  
I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. Vain."  
  
Call him Mr. Raider, call him Mr. Wrong, call him Mr. Vain.  
Call him Mr. Raider, call him Mr. Wrong, call him insane.  
  
He'd say: " I know what I want and I want it now.  
I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. Vain.  
I know what I want and I want it now.  
I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. Vain."  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
When he got to his destination, he flung her on the silk-covered bed, causing her towel to open slightly.  
  
He pounced on top of her, ravishing her with his mouth.   
  
"Trunks." She moaned. "You're so full of yourself."   
  
"But that's what turns you on."   
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know what I want and I want it now.  
I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. Vain.  
I know what I want and I want it now.  
I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. Vain.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Authors Note: So, how was it? It was supposed to be racy and different. Yes, I know it was evil not to make it  
a lemon, but I thought it was better just to leave it up to your imagination *wink*.  
  
I did it on a whim. I highly recommend downloading the song to this fic. Please review, tell me any complaints or suggestions.  
This is a one shot, so there will most likely not be a sequel. Sorry for any grammatical errors.   
  
**By the way, the fourth chapter to my fic Anywhere But Here is currently up. Fanfiction.net decided not to list it, so until I  
fix that problem I thought I'd notify everyone.**  
  



End file.
